Kingdom Hearts II: The Untold Story Of Garrett
by clank2662
Summary: I suck at summaries but it's KH2 with some of my OC"s basically and it will set the stage for my telling of KH3.
1. Chapter 1

**This my first attempt at a Kingdom hearts Fanfic and I hope you enjoy it. I would like anyone who's interested to PM to help me work on this cause as much as I love Kingdom Hearts I don't have KH2. I have KH and KH chain of Memories. So if you can help me out.**

**I'm skipping the part with Roxas and going straight to when Sora wakes up.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts**

**Chapter 1: Awakening**

_"__Sora, don't ever change…"_

_"__They're called the Heartless…"_

_"__Why don't you come with us…?"_

_"__Instead of worrying about them, you should be worrying, about her…"_

_"__The true Keyblade Master…"_

_"__It is I, Ansem, the Seeker of Darkness…"_

_"__Take care of her…"_

_"__Don't ever forget, where ever you go, I'm always with you…"_

_"__You'll be better off now…"_

_"__Just, put an end to me…"_

_"__Looks like my summer vacation is, over…"_

"Huh?" The memories that flooded his thoughts vanished in a moment, leaving nothing but questions and even those faded as light broke out before his eyes.

Sora opened his eyes and thought he saw a fading body in front of him. He stepped out of the pod and onto the floor. He shook his feet.

"Did my cloths shrink?" he said with a yawn.

"Hey Sora" said Donald and Goofy as they stepped out of their pods and over to Sora.

"Hey guys what's up" said Sora. Then Jiminy cricket jumped out in front of Sora.

"Have a nice nap Sora?" asked Jiminy.

"Yeah, but where are we?" asked Sora.

"Check your journal Jiminy" Goofy offered.

Jiminy opened his journal and gasped. "What is it" said Donald.

"There's only one sentence in the entire journal" said Jiminy.

"What does it say?" asked Goofy.

"Thank Namine" said Jiminy.

"I wonder who that is?" said Goofy.

"Some journal" said Donald.

Jiminy looked down and then jumped on to Sora's shoulder, "Let's find out where we are then"

"That won't be necessary Jiminy" said a voice.

"Who's there?" said Sora.

A man in clothes similar to Sora's (The kind Sora gets from the fairy godmothers but is more blue and silver than black and silver) and a dark helmet on his head, walked out from behind one of the pods.

"Who are you?" asked Sora, summoning his Keyblade, Kingdom Key.

"My name is Garrett, I am a friend. I'm here to help you on your journey through the worlds" said the man.

"Why would you want to help us?" said Donald.

"Because I have been asleep for a long time, about twenty years I think" said Garrett, "I was told by my master, Master Yen Sid, that I would help a boy one day with his journey and that this boy would resemble me"

"I look like you" said Sora?

"Oh sorry I forgot about my helmet" said Garrett as he pulled off his helmet to reveal his dark brown spiky hair and sapphire eyes.

"You do look like me" said Sora.

"Correction, you look like me, I was born before you so technically you resemble me" said Garrett.

Sora frowned and walked up to him and held his hand out for a hand shake which, Garrett gladly shook.

"Glad to have you aboard" said Sora.

Garrett smiled and said, "You remind me a lot of my younger brother"

"Who's your brother?" asked Sora.

"His name's Ventus" said Garrett.

Sora rubbed the back of his head and said, "The name sounds familiar to me but, I can't remember where"

"It doesn't matter now, we need to get going" said Garrett as he pointed to the door and they walked out of the old abandoned mansion and into town.

"I've been to this town before" said Sora.

"What's it called?" asked Donald.

"Hmm... must have imagined it" said Sora before they continued walking in to town.

They came across a back alley and walked down to find two boys and a girl lying around the place. The three looked up at the four intruders. "What do you want" said one of the boys with camo pants on, with a hint of attitude in it.

"Nothing, we just wanted to see what was back here" said Sora.

"Now you know. This is our spot" said the boy with camo pants.

The other boy, a little chubbier walked up to them, "Your new around here right?"

Upon saying this the boy and girl walked up next to the chubby boy. "I'm Pence by the way" said the chubby boy.

"Hayner, nice to meet you" said the boy in camo pants, "but we got stuff to do so catch you later"

Pence and the girl looked at their friend as he walked away.

The girl walked up to them and said, "My name's Olette. Hey did you finish up the summer homework? Independent studies are the worst" said Olette.

"Homework?" said Sora, as he looked at his friends who shook their heads and shrugged.

"hey was is your names?" asked Pence.

"Oh sorry, we're Sora, Donald, Goofy and, Garrett" said Goofy.

"Well Sora, Donald, Goofy and, Garrett, there was someone who was just looking for you" said Olette

"He had a black coat on and he had these big black ears" said Pence.

"The King!" said Donald.

"Were'd you see him?" asked Sora.

"At the station" said Pence.

"At the station, thanks"said Sora.

"Well we'd better get back to our assignments" said Olette and walked off.

"Later" said Pence and ran after Olette.

"Lets hurry and get to the station" said Garrett and they quickly made their way there.

As they walked up to the station a group of silver figures surrounded them. "Heartless?" asked Sora.

"No they're different" said Donald.

"It doesn't matter what they are right now just beat them" said Garrett as he summoned his Keyblade, Lionheart.

They quickly defeated the enemy and stopped to catch their breath when several more of the silver body enemies came out of nowhere and surround them. They prepared for battle when a small figure wielding the Kingdom Key D jumped down and quickly defeated the enemies.

"Your majesty" said Donald and Goofy.

"I don't have time to explain" said Mickey handing Sora a bag, "Take this and get on the train, it will take you were you need to go"

They looked at the bag and back at the king, who was running off.

"Your majesty!" shouted Donald.

Garrett turned and looked at the clock, "Come on the train is leaving soon"

They quickly got on the train and rode it to where ever it was taking them.

**I don't know if this was good or not so tell me and help me out if you can**


	2. Assistance

Hello readers I am currently in a little crisis. I lost all my work for the next chapter for my story and I need some assistance. If your interested in assisting me pm me or leave me a review. if your a guest then make an account and look me up and pm me. Thank you for understanding and keep reading


End file.
